The Golden Jaguar
by Freezemizer
Summary: Join my OC Xanthias, a Jaguar faunus as he joins team RWBY and becomes a member of the team. Eventual romance once I decide who I want to ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and thank you in advance for checking out my story. This is about my OC Xanthias who is a Jaguar faunus moving to beacon. He is assigned to team RWBY cause that how I make this work. I hope you enjoy and stay till the end!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rising Jaguar

"So you're Xanthias, the jaguar faunus I've been hearing about recently. Jaguar faunus aren't something you see every day. Tell me Xanthias, why are you here?" With this, Professor Ozpin picked up his cup and took drink, never breaking eye contact with the faunus across from him.

"I think we both know why I'm here, Professor. I want to come to your school." The foreign voice replied.

"As I'm sure you understand, we do not normally accept students midterm, but you are not a normality. I've seen the videos of your initiation Xanthias, and videos don't lie. You possess a high level of skill and technique, one of the best I've ever seen. If you would like to attend my school, I can make that happen, midterm or not, the choice is yours."

"Thank you Professor, but I understand your school works in teams, four students to a team and the teams are determined by the initiation, which I have not completed." The foreign student stated, still keeping most of his features hidden.

From what Ozpin had seen of the boy, he looked to be about 6 foot, golden eyes and messy brown hair that came to the top of his neck. A pair of ears stuck out the top of his head, yellow brown in color. Ozpin noticed that the boy did not cover his ears like Blake chose to boy wore a leather vest, open in the front and a pair of surprisingly modern jeans with a pair of leather combat boots. The most interesting feature that Ozpin noticed, were the abundance of gray tattoos that covered the boy's body.

"As our policy is with foreign exchange students, we assign the student a team and the student joins that team for their time hear at Beacon. My offer still stand Xanthias, would you like to come to my school?"

The boy locked eyes with the professor, cracking a slight smile, simply stating, "I guess we've made a deal.

* * *

"GUYS! WE'RE GETTING AN EXCHANGE STUDENT!" Screamed Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.

Yang popped her head around the corner of their room, seeing Ruby's excitement. "Well what's their name? What'd they look like?"

"It says his name is Xanthias and that he is a new student moving from Vacuo. I don't have any clue what he looks like though." Ruby said with a frown. "But it'll all be better when he gets here!"

"When who gets here?" Asked the white haired girl, walking into the shared dorm.

"Weiss, we're getting an exchange student assigned to our team!"

"Oh, when does he arrive?" Weiss asked coldly.

"The message I got from Professor Ozpin said that he was already on campus and was going through some introductory stuff and that he would arrive later today." Ruby said, reading the message off of her scroll.

"Who's arriving later today?" Asked the final member of team RWBY, holding a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Oh Blake, we're getting a foreign exchange student assigned to our team!" Ruby squealed.

Weiss eyed the room that they shared, looking at the messes everywhere. "Will he be staying in our room with us?" She asked.

"I would assume so. I was told a bed would arrive later today and that we should set it up." Ruby stated.

"Ruby does our room look presentable to a complete stranger who will be spending the next three years with us and will get the wrong first impression if he walks into an untidy room?"

Ruby looked at her shoes, blushing a bit. "I guess not…"

"Well then, let's start cleaning!" Interjected the bubbly blonde, trying to break the mood that was just set.

* * *

Xanthias looked down at the paper in his hand. _Room 104_. He looked up to the door and read the same number on the door. He heard yelling and screaming coming from inside the room, followed by a series of thuds and bangs. _I guess this is my team then. They seem like an energetic bunch, _he thought to himself. Adjusting his vest and hair, he reached forward and knocked three times on the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened and he looked down at a small girl with red hair.

"Hello, I'm Xanthias, is this Team RWBY's dorm?" He asked.

"Oh, um, ya, but uh, we're kinda busy right now so…"

"RUBY! IS THAT THE EXCHANGE STUDENT?" Yelled a cold voice coming from inside the room followed by a series of footsteps and the door opening even more. Xanthias was met with an even shorter, white haired girl. Her face flushed as she looked up at him.

"Hi, I'm Xanthias." He stated again.

"Please Xanthias, come in. I'll introduce you to the team." Ruby said, inviting him into the dorm.

Xanthias entered the room, setting his weapon, Jade Beret, on the table and looked around the room. _Makeshift bunk beds, band posters, weapon rack, bookshelf, desks, pretty normal room as far as civilized rooms go. _

Blake looked up to greet the newcomer. The first thing she noticed were the tattoos, followed closely by the fact that the boy had ears. _Another faunice _she thought to herself. Ruby pulled a chair over to the beds for Xanthias to sit in, while the pairs sat on the bottom bunks of their respective beds.

"So I'm Ruby, team leader of team RWBY, this is Weiss, that's Blake, and that's my sister Yang." Ruby said, introducing the team to Xanthias.

"Hello ladies. As I've said before, my name is Xanthias."

"Wait, you're a faunustoo?" Said the white haired girl, noticing the ears for the first time. "Are you a member of the White Fang?

Xanthias chuckled, "Where I come from, the White Fang does not exist."

"Well where do you come from?" the white haired girl asked with a cold stern voice.

Xanthias sighed. "My story is a long one, and I will only tell it once. Make sure you are comfortable, because once I begin, I am not stopping." The team shifted around on their bunks, getting comfortable. "Yes, I am a faunus." Xanthias said, wiggling his ears "But, I am not a normal faunus, I am a Jaguar faunus. My tribe comes from deep within the rainforests of Vacuo, where they have lived for many, many years. See, the jaguar faunus were almost completely wiped out during the faunus war. Our weapons and armor had not adapted with time, so we were left behind. Only a few of my species escaped, and they fled back into the rainforest. I was born and raised in that forest, and I learned how to fight at a very early age, so you do not need to worry about my skills. We might have some fun fighting later if you girls are up to it." All the girls, sans Weiss, smiled, nodding their heads. "Anyways, I know you are wondering that these tattoos that I have mean. These tattoos are the story of my life and heritage, inscribed into my with a combination of dust that gives it metallic properties. This dust is infused into my skin and acts as an armor that protects my body, making it so I don't need armor. This proves incredibly useful when hunting, where less is more. My weapon is an ancient Jaguar weapon called a macuahuitl, combined with an internally suppressed high caliber assault sniper rifle. I can use it as a shield, firearm or sword. The green color comes from my family's history, making it appropriately name Jade Beret. I am excited to be attending school here and equally as excited to be working with you girls in this team. Now then, who's ready to fight?"

* * *

**So that was a thing. I thank you for making it this far and if you could leave a review that would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if I picked a weird weapon to use, I saw it and immediately pictured a sniper rifle combo and its a pretty sick concept in my head. Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 2 next week, where you'll see lots of action packed fighting! Read, review, favorite, follow, do your thing, don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 of my OC story. Thanks for reading the first one, I know it was a little rough. This chapter has a fight in it. I tried to make it badass, and I like to think that I accomplished that. Without further delay, here is Chapter 2 of The Golden Jaguar**

* * *

Chapter 2

Xanthias stood holding Jade Beret in his right hand, holding it by the gun handle, letting the flat part of the blade rest against his arm, acting as a shield of sorts. In his left hand he held an obsidian dagger, blade facing away from his body. Across the arena stood his opponent, Yang Xiao Long, Ember Celica primed and ready to fight. She had a relaxed grin on her face, which Xanthias took as confidence.

Having never seen him fight, the girls had no clue what to expect. Yang had volunteered to be the first to fight, boasting about how good she was. Xanthias just sat back in his chair, smirking while she boast. Now, Yang had that same smile, and all Xanthias could do was think about how easy it would be to beat her. Her weapon was a dead giveaway about how she fought, brute strength. _As long as I keep her at range and block her shots, she can't win_. Xanthias looked at Jade Beret, admiring the distance it allowed him to keep between himself and the blonde that stood ready to fight him.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Both gave a nod, and the buzzer went off, sounding the start of the match. The first thing Xanthias did was crouch, lowering his center of gravity and allowing him to balance himself better. He brought his knife's hilt up into the bottom of Jade Beret, acting as a handle to give him support. Aiming at the blonde, he let off his shots. The purpose of these shots was to show the blonde he was going to take this fight very seriously. As one of the shots made contact with Yang's shoulder, he saw her aura flare. _Right, these girls need to use their aura at all times._ As Yang proceeded to shorten the distance between the two, Xanthias shot at the blonde again, this time aiming to slow her down. One of the shots made contact with her thigh, and her aura flared again, but she slowed down. As Yang got to a distance where she could effectively begin to fight, Xanthias unhooked his knife from Jade Beret and his knife in an offensive position and brought Jade Beret back to the position against his arm. Yang fired off a few shots from Ember Celica, aiming to stun Xanthias. Using Jade Beret as a shield, he blocked the shots that came at him, not putting forth effort on the ones that wouldn't hurt him. He heard Yang scream and saw the blonde running at him as he dropped low and brought Jade Beret up. Yang began to unleash the fury of her fists on him. Using Jade Beret as a shield still, he blocked punch after punch. He let Yang punch until he felt that she had forgot what he held in his other hand, his knife. Using his semblance, he jumped over Yang so he was behind her and bashed the blunt end of Jade Beret into her back, right between her shoulder blades. Yang let out a scream of pain as he took his knife and stabbed her in her thigh. Dropping low he kicked her feet out from under her, grabbed her shoulder and spun around to the front side of her as she hit the ground. He held his knife to her throat, a cocky smile on his face, much like the one Yang had at the start of the match.

"Yang is it? Had enough of this?"

"You wish bud."

As she said this, Yang fired off Ember Celica, shooting her out from underneath Xanthias as he fell onto where her body used to lay. She fired off seven rounds at him as he got up, all of which made contact. Yang glanced at the aura board and saw that he hadn't lost a fourth of his aura yet. _What? How does he still have so much aura? Those shot's would've taken out half of anyone else aura, yet he took them all and seems to be unharmed._ Xanthias smirked, seeing the fear and confusion on her face. He knew that she was surprised to see that he still had an extremely large amount of aura left for the damage he had just taken. He took advantage of this confusion by adjusting Jade Beret so that he held it like a sword and using his semblance, he lept at Yang, swinging his knife and Jade Beret at Yang in a combination of chaotic yet organized swings, focusing mostly on using Jade Beret, with minimal effort from the knife. _Once she forgets about the knife again, I'll strike._ While Xanthias continued his assault on the blonde, not breaking a sweat, Yang was having more and more trouble as the strikes became quicker and harder, having to switch to a defensive strategy, one which Ember Celica was not designed for. The assault continued on for another minute before Xanthias made his move. Taking Jade Beret and hitting Yang in the chest with the flat front end, he brought the blunt end of his knife onto a pressure point in her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. He then kicked her legs out from under her, hitting her other shoulder's pressure point in the process.

Xanthias looked at the blonde beneath him. She was drenched in sweat and obviously in pain. He looked up at the aura board and saw that she had next to no aura left. "You done this time, or do you want to go again Yang?" Xanthias asked with in a cocky voice.

"Well, looks like you're better than I thought Xan." Yang looked up at the aura board and saw her aura, out at this point. What surprised her more than this was the amount of aura that Xanthias had left. He still had three fourths of his aura left, more than anyone has ever had against her.

"My tattoos, remember?" Xanthias said, as if reading her mind.

"Oh" was all Yang could say, feeling stupid for not remembering that he told that earlier.

At this point, the ref declared the match. "Yang Xiao Long has run out of aura, meaning that Xanthias is the victor."

Team RWBY as well as Team JNPR sat in the stands, as well as all the other students who had gathered, hearing that the great Yang Xiao Long was getting her ass handed to her by some new foreign exchange student.

Jaune turned to his partner as well as Team RWBY. "He's good, like, really good. He looks like he might be better than you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha sat in her chair, flushed. She had realized that she might not be known as invincible once he had to fight Xanthias. Jade Beret had a heavily reinforced coating, but it was still wooden exterior and a stone knife, making her semblance useless. "Yeah, he looks pretty good." She said with very little confidence in her voice.

Xanthias turned to where Team RWBY sat, saying "So whose next?"

* * *

**So that was that. How was it? Did you guys like it, not like it, what? Leave a review as to who Xan should fight next, Ruby, Weiss or Blake. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review, favorite, follow, do your thing guys.**


End file.
